Somos los malos esta vez
by ZafiroKristalino
Summary: -¡Somos los buenos, nosotros siempre ganamos!- -Hans, nosotros somos los malos esta vez- Porque a veces la realidad no es como la muestran y no estás en el bando que crees estar. AU Helsa


**Somos los malos esta vez.**

 **Resumen:** -¡Somos los buenos, nosotros siempre ganamos!- -Hans, nosotros somos los malos esta vez- Porque a veces la realidad no es como la muestran y no estás en el bando que crees estar. AU Helsa

 **Advertencia:** AU Elsa y Hans son como personas de la inteligencia, que luchan por el bienestar de su país y eso :P Lamento si es algo confuso. Helsa. Muerte de personaje.

.

-¡No, no podemos perder! ¡Nosotros hacemos esto por nuestra seguridad, por la seguridad del mundo siempre habrá algo que hacer! ¡Somos los buenos, nosotros siempre ganamos!- gritó furioso el capitán de cabellos pelirrojos y mirada verde.

-Hans, nosotros somos los malos esta vez- la voz de la rubia platinada se oyó quebrada obligándolo a mirar los ojos acuosos de su primer al mando, su pareja. No, Elsa siempre era la primera en tener un plan, una alternativa, desde que Anna había muerto en uno de los ataques a ella había entrado a la inteligencia del Estado de lleno... ella no podía estar creyendo lo que sus labios en ese momento decían.

-Eso no es cierto... lo que hicimos, lo hicimos por nuestra patria nosotros...- él trató de no trastabillar entre palabras, quería decir tanto y no podía evitar que las palabras chocaran entre si. No podía simplemente pasar ese comentario por alto, él había sido un asesino a sueldo por mucho tiempo y había logrado cambiar de bando, nadie había querido darle una segundo oportunidad al principio excepto ella, a ella no le había importado cuantas veces él trató de matarla, ella fue la primera en perdonarlo y a ella le debía donde estaba ahora ¿Y ahora, ella misma le decía que estaban equivocados? -Lo hacemos por la Nación y...

-¡Hans, baja de la nube de una vez!- gritó angustiada, sus bellos ojos azules cristalizados por una capa de lágrimas -Nos engañaron Hans... a todos- murmuró mientras trataba de detener las lagrimas que querían salir de sus ojos -¡Es una tontería eso de por la patria todo! ¡Estábamos equivocados! ¡No hay nadie, ni una sola persona de esas a las que asesinamos que estaban tratando algo en contra de nuestra Nación!- gritó levantando la mirada nuevamente. No quería que sus últimos minutos fueran peleando, ellos habían peleado demasiado en esa vida hasta que terminaron juntos, pero parecía ser inevitable... ellos no eran los buenos esta vez, ellos los ciudadanos modelos de Estados Unidos eran los malos y ya había sido demasiado para ocultarlo, habían tenido una venda en los ojos y ahora se caía en pedazos, junto a todo lo que creían.

-No... Nosotros lo hacemos por la patria, Elsie- trató de que su voz sonara segura, tratando desesperadamente de aferrarse a esa idea -Ellos nos querían arruinar, iban a matarnos a todos sino atacábamos nosotros ¿No lo ves? Solo nos estamos defendiendo- habló tomando sus manos, ella negó con la cabeza mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas, mirando directamente a los ojos verdes.

-Hans... fuimos nosotros mismos, desde esta misma habitación que mandaron el ataque que mato a doscientas personas esa tarde incluida a mi hermana...- trató de que su voz no se escuchara tan vulnerable como se sentía. No tenían a quien aferrarse, no había velos que ocultaran lo que había pasado. Y dolía, porque supuestamente eran los buenos, ellos estaban haciendo todo esto por su gente y... ahora no sabían que hacer, a minutos de una muerte segura y todo lo de al rededor se derrumbaba mucho antes de que el misil llegara a su posición.

-Eso no es cierto, los rusos...- habló apretando sus manos.

-¡Hans, utilizaron armamento ruso pero las ordenes eran de aquí! ¡La gente que estaba en los aviones eran de los nuestros!- gritó casi histérica tomando el rostro del pelirrojo. Ella tampoco quería sentir que nada había valido la pena, que ellos eran los que estaban mal, que en realidad los del otro lado eran los buenos. Era una gran mansión derrumbándose, su hermosura quedando atrás y dejando solo escombros. Solo se tenían al otro para sostenerse. Esos minutos se sentían horas.

-No es cierto- frunció el ceño sintiendo como sus ojos picaban, porque era imposible, ellos estaban bien, en el lado correcto, salvando al mundo de una posible masacre ¿No era eso cierto?

-Hans, matamos a miles de personas con solo apretar un botón, sin preguntarnos cuantos niños y madres, hombres y mujeres estaban muriendo mientras nosotros gritábamos ordenes. Mandamos misiles porque nos dijeron que eran terroristas y dijeron que no nos preocupáramos, pero por un momento ponte a pensar ¿De que nos sirvió tanta sangre derramada si nuestro verdadero enemigo estaba justo aquí, en nuestra propia Nación que tratábamos de defender?- ella acarició sus mejillas mientras no perdía el contacto visual, las lágrimas se deslizaban suavemente por su rostro y Hans no sabía si debía secarlas o si quiera moverse. Era demasiado, las cosas eran demasiadas para ser procesadas en unos simples minutos.

-Lo hicimos por amor a nuestro país, nosotros seremos los que le devolverán la paz al mundo, nosotros...- no supo como continuar. Ellos habían atacado defendiéndose de un enemigo que les habían dicho que estaba ahí, haya fuera, pero la realidad era que no había ninguno, habían exterminado por otras razones que no era exactamente nobles y por amor al país. Ellos estaban destruyendo el mundo sin darse cuenta, proclamando que lo hacían por el bien de la humanidad... ¿matando a todos los de su al rededor porque podían ser un potencial enemigo? Entonces ¿Ellos querían destruir al mundo para que este fuera seguro? Las paz para el mundo... claro, porque el mundo solo serían ellos, entonces no tendría que mantener paz en otro lado que no fuera este porque los demás no importaban, ellos, Estados Unidos de América era la única parte del mundo que importaba.

La verdad le caía como un balde agua fría, no pudo evitar derrumbarse ante esa visión de las cosas. Habría paz en el mundo porque ya no habría _mundo_. Sentía el corazón latiendo en los oídos mientras su vista se volvía nublosa.

Ellos se habían creído héroes, pero los verdaderos héroes eran los del otro lado, los del otro bando y ellos no habían podido darse cuenta. Su organización no ganaría porque ellos estaban mal, los del otro lado estaban bien y simplemente eso se sentía tan mal.

Tanto años tratando de volver al buen camino y darte cuenta que seguías en el camino equivocado pero camuflado dolía, dolía demasiado para ser soportado.

-Hans... Se que tal vez no somos los buenos está vez y que esta sea la última vez que nos veamos con vida... pero quiero que sepas que te amo, que a pesar de todo, de todo lo malo que hicimos mi corazón sigue latiendo en ese sentimientos tan puro como es el amor- le recordó ella anclándolo a la realidad y evitando que se perdiera en su locura, él levantó su mirada, ambos estaban arrodillados en frente del otro, ella sostenía su rostro limpiando las lágrimas que él no recordaba haber derramado y se inclinó acariciando su mejilla.

-Yo también te amo- murmuró mientras apoyaba su frente en la de ella, Elsa sonrió con tristeza mientras seguía llorando. La realidad era terrible, pero no había más que aceptarla.

-Por lo menos Elizabet estará bien- murmuró Hans mientras agarraba las manos de su pareja, ella levantó la mirada sonriendo con tristeza. Elizabet, su primer y única hija de ambos, ella los había "traicionado" hacía unas semanas yéndose al otro lado, ella había querido quitar el velo y que se dieran cuenta de la realidad, pero no había podido, así que se fue sola.

Ellos no habían podido comprender la realidad hasta esos momentos, minutos e incluso segundos antes de la muerte. Al menos estaba el consuelo de que su hija sobreviviría, porque ella estaba en el bando correcto, si, había sido algo terrible para ambos verla partir y los había dejado destruidos, pero ver la realidad que los rodeaba había destruido lo poco que quedaba de ellos.

Hans se inclinó hacia ella besándola con pasión tratando de transmitir todo lo que sentía por ella en ese gesto. Les quedaba tan poco tiempo y tanto por decir.

Ella rodeó con sus brazos su cuello mientras él tenía un brazo en su cintura y la otra mano enredado entre las hebras rubias platinadas. No era un beso fantástico, sabía a tristeza, a desolación y a angustia, mezclado con las lágrimas y la seguridad de que no importara lo que pasara, el otro estaría allí para ellos para toda la eternidad.

-Te amo...- ninguno de los supo realmente quien de ambos había dicho eso o si lo habían dicho ambos, pero luego de eso, todo su mundo se desvaneció.

.

 _-Lo único que quiero es a ti, en el bando correcto o equivocado, tu siempre serás mi única razón para estar aquí- respondió el pelirrojo ante la pregunta de la rubia platinada, ambos parecían jóvenes, ella le sonrió como acostumbraba a hacer y ladeo la cabeza más cerca._

 _-Yo también creo lo mismo- susurró acomodándose el cabello. Ambos se sonrieron cómplices antes de besarse, mientras las estrellas brillaban en el cielo nocturno._

 _._

 **¿De donde salió esto? Bueno, luego de ver unas películas de espías y todo eso me di cuenta que siempre son los buenos y los rusos los malosos que quieren destruir el mundo :P Y como mi costumbre es la rebeldía me pregunté que pasaría si fuera al revés y esto salió. Supongo que debe doler ver que por lo que crees que estabas luchando no es más que una mentira :P XD**

 **Ah ah, como de costumbre, uno de los dos se mueren o, en este caso, ambos se murieron. Lo siento, no sirvo para el Helsa pasteloso y tierno, con final feliz. No se porque, pero el Helsa saca lo peor de mi.**

 **Bueno, dejo de aburrirlos.**

 **Espero no haber insultado u ofendido a alguien con esto, no era mi intención.**

 **¿Qué les pareció? ¿Me dejan un comentario? Por favor?**


End file.
